


Secrets to Bring Home

by Ang3l_Hunt3r_333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Enemies to Lovers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Secrets, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Superhero Castiel (Supernatural), Supervillain Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3l_Hunt3r_333/pseuds/Ang3l_Hunt3r_333
Summary: Prompt: “You are a superhero, no one knows about your alter ego. Not even your spouse. You return home tired and disappointed one day after failing to capture your archnemesis. You enter your bedroom to find your spouse struggling to get out of the costume of your archnemesis.”Inspired by: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/634053557745762304/you-are-a-superhero-no-one-knows-about-your-alter
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 44





	Secrets to Bring Home

“Damn it,” Castiel muttered as his house keys fell out of his hand and into a puddle. 

The time was 2:27 am and it was pouring rain. Castiel’s day had kicked his ass, then his archnemesis kicked it some more. After yet another unsuccessful attempt at bringing this man to justice, Castiel just wanted to be home in his warm bed with his husband, Dean, curled up next to him. He knew that another late night away from home without a decent excuse meant that Dean was going to be dead asleep on his side of the bed by the time Castiel got up these stairs to their apartment. All the lies and excuses about where he was spending his time resulted in Castiel being constantly on edge around Dean. On the rare occasion that he did go to bed with Dean, on those nights that he could lay in bed and hear Dean breathing next to him and feel his warmth, Castiel felt guilty and undeserving of such an incredible human being. 

Man, Castiel really hated lying to him about where he was at night. He wasn’t cheating by any means; he just couldn’t tell his husband where he was, or who he was with, or what he was doing. 

Castiel was a superhero, and no one knew his alter ego, not even Dean. By day Castiel was your average everyday accountant, a job that Dean thought was so incredibly boring and took the time to remind Castiel of that every time it came up. Meanwhile, Dean was a retired Navy Seal who now worked as a consultant with police forces to develop fitness plans for their officers. 

In other words, Dean was a total badass that always had exciting stories about his job while Castiel only had stories that would put people to sleep. Just once, Castiel wished that he could share some of his adventures with Dean, but he knew that once he did Dean would be in more danger. 

Cas shook his head to clear it and fumbled more with his keys. Once he got inside, Castiel began his usual routine of sneaking up the stairs in the dark, carefully navigating around the squeaky steps and the cat that liked to sleep on the last step. Castiel thought back over all the excuses that he had given Dean to explain his late nights. All the last-minute meetings, emergency audits, budget reviews, family emergencies with brothers that he knew hated Dean and wouldn’t answer a phone call from him. Castiel felt sick thinking about it. 

Maybe he would tell Dean, just confess and get it all out in the open. Maybe that way they could work through this together and find a way to keep Dean safe. 

Castiel was so caught up in thought that he didn’t notice that his bedroom light was on until he was in the room. 

Castiel heard fumbling in the bathroom, grunting and panting as though someone was out of breath. 

Castiel’s stomach dropped, his mind immediately flew to the obvious. He had left Dean alone for so many nights in their marriage that he shouldn’t be surprised at all by Dean’s cheating. Really it was only a matter of time. 

Castiel tiptoed across the bedroom and to the bathroom door because whatever was happening, Castiel needed to see it with his own eyes. 

Castiel turned the corner and there he was, wait…

Not Dean but Cain, his archnemesis? In his bathroom? Wait, if Cain was here and Dean wasn’t, where was Dean? Castiel’s mind was spinning as he stood there, silently watching Cain struggle to get his mask off, seemingly unaware that he had an audience. 

Castiel went to take another step into the bathroom when Cain finally got his mask off and turned back towards the doorway. 

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks.

“Dean?”  
“Cas?”

The two men stood there, frozen. 

“Dean… what are you wearing?” Cas asked in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“I could ask you the same thing, babe.” Dean quipped back. Cas looked down at himself and realized the implication of what he was wearing. He was wearing a green, skin-tight spandex and leather jumpsuit and sleek black boots that covered his ankles, and long black, leather gloves. He was still dressed in his hero costume from earlier, he never changed because it was seldom an issue. Dean was always asleep in bed by the time he got home. 

Cas slowly looked back up at Dean. His eyes scanned Dean up and down and took in what his husband was wearing. Standing there in an equally tight, deep blue suit, Dean Winchester was immaculate. Dean’s perfectly sculpted muscles were clearly defined through his protective armor. Cas could tell that Dean was still recovering from their fight earlier, his brow was still glossy with sweat and his cheeks were flushed pink, just enough that his freckles stood out. 

Cas’s mind was reeling. There he stood in their master bathroom, staring at his husband of 5 years in the costume of Cain, his archnemesis. The same supervillain that had just kicked his ass up and down Market Street and the Financial District earlier that night. How could he not have known? How had Dean been able to keep this secret from him? How long had this been going on? Once Castiel stopped to think about it, he had been fighting Cain ever since he was strong enough to fight on his own, after Balthazar, his mentor and trainer, had retired. God that was nearly 10 years ago. Well, if Cas had been able to keep his double life a secret, he shouldn’t be surprised that Dean had been able to do the same thing. 

“Well honeybee, are you going to ask me what I’m doing here?” Dean said, breaking the silence between them. He broke eye contact with Cas to look over his shoulder at the zipper on his back. 

“Here, let me help you with that, and yes I will ask, Dean, what the hell is going on here? Why are you dressed like this?” Cas replied as he crossed the room to help his husband undo the zipper on the back of his suit. 

“Well, as I’m sure you can guess, I have a secret life the same as you apparently, Cas, or should I call you “Angel Blade”?” Dean asked, wagging his eyebrows. “By day I train cops and by night, I commit crimes. I’m not sure what all you wanted me to say.”

“Dean, I’m just stuck on the fact that you and I seem to fight every night and neither of us noticed for years. I mean, for god’s sake we started dating after we started fighting each other and we still didn’t notice.” Cas said quietly as he undid Dean’s zipper, his hands lingering on his husband’s hips. “How can we be so out of touch that we went 8 years without putting the pieces together?”

The two of them stood in silence once more, Cas ran his hands across the expanse of his lover’s back, taking the time to appreciate the man that stood before him and the suit he was wearing. He got to thinking about the meaning of his own suit, how he used to wear all black, and then about 6 years ago he made a change to green after he asked Dean to marry him. His favorite color was green and he wanted to carry a piece of Dean with him during his missions. 

This thought snapped him back into the moment and he felt his chest tighten as he realized that Cain’s costume changed from a dark grey to this deep blue color about 5 years back. 

“Dean-” Cas said, gripping Dean’s hips a little tighter. “I have to ask you something, why did you change your suit color? It used to be dark grey and red…”

“Cas, you know why. You changed yours for the same reason, I can’t believe we didn’t put the pieces together sooner.” Dean whispered. And there it was, Cas’s breath hitched and he had to stifle a cry as he pieced together that the two of them chose suits that matched each other’s eyes. 

Dean stepped forward out of Cas’s touch and turned around to face him. Cas was looking down at his feet and Dean softly placed his hand under Cas’s chin to turn his gaze back to him. 

“Cas, you know I love you. I think I always will, even if you tell me to get out right now.” 

“Why would I want you to leave? Do you want to leave?” Cas’s voice broke.

“Honeybee of course I don’t want to leave, I just don’t know how we can do this. I mean, we nearly kill each other every night and when we’re not fighting each other, we’re still not home, we’re still not together. When’s the last time we had dinner together? Or went out?” Dean threw his arms up and let them hit his sides when they came back down before he started pacing around the bathroom. 

“Dean Ross Winchester! Look at me.” Cas said in his “Angel of the Lord” voice, as Dean liked to call it. Dean stopped pacing and looked at Cas

“Dean.” Cas started and then stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.  
“I told you that I would love you until the end of my days, unconditionally. I know that I haven’t been good about keeping my promises to you, especially when I say that I won’t have late nights, or that I would be home on time. But I will be damned if you think that I did not mean what I said 5 years ago when I married you. Dean, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Dean you changed me, for the better. I learned how to love from you, you are the most loving person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am not just letting you walk out that door. You know that I can throw some force around if I need to, so if you want to leave, you’re not getting out without a fight from me.” Cas clenched his fists to try to fight back the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes. 

“Shit Cas. How can you love me? Knowing what I am? Cas, all I do is hurt people, hell I hurt YOU! I don’t deserve this kind of treatment from you, I don’t deserve you.” Dean desperately gasped out, tears filling his own eyes. 

“Do you not think you’re worth saving?” Cas stepped towards Dean and grabbed his face between his hands. 

“I think we’re beyond saving here.” Dean’s eyes turned downward, avoiding Cas’s. 

“Dean, I would move heaven and hell for you. We’re going to get through this.” Cas whispered as he crouched down to look Dean in the eyes. 

“Cas-” Dean started as he pushed Cas’s hands off his face. 

“I think I want to retire,” Cas said abruptly, cutting Dean off as he leaned against the counter behind him. “None of this is worth losing the love of my life over.” 

“What? Did you just say that you want to retire? You find out that Cain is actually me and immediately you’re ready to retire?”

“I’m not happy like this Dean, I miss you and I miss who we used to be and the things that we used to do together. Now that I’m thinking about it, the city was much safer when we started dating and we first got married. And that has to be because you and I were so preoccupied with each other and making each other happy that there wasn’t time to tear the city apart. So yes, I want to retire and I think you should retire with me.” Cas stated bluntly, arms crossed over his chest as he awaited Dean’s response. 

{One Year Later} 

“Babe, I’m home!” Cas yelled as he limped through the front door.   
Cas had finally announced at the press conference today that he was done. He was hanging up the boots and with Cain finally off the board, the city didn’t need him anymore. 

“Hey, honeybee, it's good to see you,” Dean said as he met Cas in the hall and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“What a fight today, huh? Also, that was an impressive last speech you gave, declaring your defeat and all.” Cas teased from the kitchen as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever about the speech, we both decided that today was the day. I knew today was going to be the last time we fought but I didn’t expect you to be so easy to take down, old man.” Dean laughed off, taking the beer from Cas. 

“Oh, you think you really beat me today? Babe, I could take you any day, hell I have! I just went easy on you, I couldn’t do this if you went to prison.” Cas said snarkily before pulling Dean down the hallway with him and into their bedroom. 

“Hell yeah, this is better,” Dean said before kicking the door closed behind him. 

{Fin}


End file.
